Vacaciones, Fútbol y Amor
by YourSweet
Summary: Durante las vacaciones Natsumi invita al Inazuma Japón a un edificio al que iba de pequeña. Aquí se encuentra con dos viejas amigas provocando aventuras, diversión y romances. Protagonista: Tú
1. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic y no sé si está bien. Espero que al menos os guste un poco. Protagonista: Tú**

Era una mañana preciosa. Los chicos se encuentran en el campo de fútbol esperando a Natsumi, quien dijo que tenía algo importante que contarle a todos.

Aki: Natsumi dijo que hoy nos iba a contar algo interesante.

Haruna: Sí, pero llega tarde.

Mientras ellos seguían comentando la limusina de Natsumi llega por la carretera y la ven bajar corriendo y con prisas.

Natsumi: Y-ya he llegado...

Haruna: Has tardado mucho.

Natsumi: Lo sé, he tenido que arreglar algunas cosas.

Aki: Y bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir?

Natsumi: Pues vereis, pensé que ya que estamos en vacaciones y no tenemos nada que hacer podríamos ir todos al Wonder Garden.

Endo: ¿Y qué es eso?¿Se puede comer? —Todos se empezaron a reír.

Natsumi: NO se puede comer. Es un sitio al que yo iba de pequeña, es precioso y muy divertido.

Goenji: ¿Y dónde está?

Natsumi: No muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos. ¿Qué decís, os apuntáis?

Aki: A mí me suena bien.

Todos: Y a mí.

Natsumi: Decidido, nos vamos mañana todos.

***Al día siguiente...***

Los chicos ya habían llegado al Wonder Garden. Todos llevaban una gran maleta, iban a quedarse allí bastante tiempo y tenían que estar preparados. Natsumi se adentró primero al edificio y llamó al timbre. La casa era muy grande y bonita, las paredes eran blancas sin ninguna mancha y el tejado rojo, como la típica casa de ensueño.

¿?: Ya voy. —Se pudo escuchar. Una chica muy bonita abrió la puerta, tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes marino.

Natsumi: ¡Erika!

Erika: ¡Natsumi, cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Natsumi: He traído a unos amigos para pasar las vacaciones aquí.

Con razón hablaba Natsumi, mucha gente había venido. Todas las gerentes, Endo Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Yuuto Kido, Fubuki Shiro, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Seiya Tobitaka, Kabeyama Heigoro, Someoka Ryuugo, Kogure Yuuya, Jousuke Tsunami, Hijikata Raiden y Fudou Akio.

Erika: ¡Perfecto! Mientras más gente haya todo será más divertido.

Natsumi: Por cierto, ¿dónde está (TN)?

Erika: Está en el salón. Preparando la comida para los invitados.

Natsumi: Dejamos las cosas en las habitaciones y vamos a verla.

Todos subieron y fueron a las respectivas habitaciones que Erika les había indicado para dejar el equipaje allí. Más tarde todos se reunieron delante de la puerta que conducía al salón, tan grande como un patio. Natsumi giró el pomo poco a poco y te encontraron poniendo la comida en la mesa del centro. Muchos de los chicos se quedaron embobados mirándote, eras preciosa. Tenías el pelo castaño pero con un tono brillante que te llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y lo tenías un poco ondulado, más tus ojos de color azul y tu piel blanca.

Tú: ¿Natsumi? —Dijiste al ver a tu vieja amiga parada en la puerta— ¡Has vuelto! —Corriste a abrazarla y ella te devolvió el abrazo.

Natsumi: ¡(TN)!¡Sigues tan energética y guapa como siempre!

Tú: Jaja dejate de halagos. ¿Y ellos son? —Preguntaste al ver a tanta multitud. Natsumi te los presentó a todos, aunque la mayoría se quedaron mirándote— Encantada. —Y sonreíste alegremente— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Aún no he sacado toda la comida.

Natsumi: Me lo ha dicho Erika. —De repente, tu sonrisa amable se desvaneció y desprendías un aura maligna.

Tú: Espera, espera, ESPERA. ¿Habéis visto a Erika?

Natsumi: Sí, hace un momento estaba aquí. —Natsumi sintió dos manos en su espalda. Erika estaba escondida detrás suya— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tú: Amiga mía...—Agarraste a Erika por su camiseta antes de que se escapara— Te he estado buscando durante todo el día, ¿sabes? —Tenías la típica cara de las películas, esas que dan miedo pero que dices con un tono tan amable que da aún más mal rollo.

Erika: ¿A- A si? —Tenías muchas ganas de darle un tortazo ahí mismo pero te contuviste ya que había invitados.

Tú: ¡IDIOTA!¡TRAIDORA! —Empezaste a gritar hasta que Natsumi te detuvo.

Natsumi: ¡Espera! ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Tú: Pues mira, resulta que como había tantos invitados y Madame no tenía tiempo para cocinar nos obligó a preparar un festín solas pero una persona muy leal a su amiga se escapó dejando que se ocupase de la comida ella solita, ¿verdad Erika? —Le miraste con cara de "te voy a matar cuando estemos en privado".

Erika: Jajaja, que persona tan horrible tendría que ser...me pregunto quién será...—Y desvió su mirda a otro lado, la soltaste para no armar más jaleos ni quedar ridícula delante de tanta gente.

Natsumi: Eres igual que de pequeña.

Tú: Da igual, por esta vez te la salvas...—Suspiraste y a Endo le empezó a rugir el estómago.

Aki: ¿Tan pronto y ya tienes hambre?

Tú: ¿Habéis salido sin desayunar? —La mayoría asintió y los pocos que lo hicieron solo se habían tomado una tostada— Pues sentaos en la mesa, creo que solo me faltan las bebidas.

Los chicos se fueron sentando, cupieron todos perfectamente ya que la mesa era muy grande y habías preparado previamente el número exacto de asientos. Cuando lo tuviste todo preparado cogiste un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

Tú: ¿Alguien quiere un Deseo Dulce?

Natsumi: ¡Yo!

Erika: ¡Yo!

Las dos gritaron muy emocionadas mientras levantaban las manos, como si fuera la primera vez que oyen la pregunta.

Haruna: ¿Un Deseo Dulce?

Kido: ¿Qué es?

Erika: Es una bebida especial que prepara (TN), es una mezcla de piña, melocotón y un ingrediente secreto que solo ella sabe. ¡Está buenísimo!

El resto de personas que no habían respondido levantaron la mano un poco desconfiados. Tiempo después todo estaba listo, incluyendo bebidas y comida. Tú te sentaste en el único asiento que quedaba, entre Fubuki y Natsumi.

Tú: ¿Qué os parece?

Endo: ¡Ezta tofo buenízimo! —Decía mientras comía sin parar y los demás asintieron, tú sonreíste, tu comida había gustado a los demás.

Aki: Y el Deseo Dulce también está muy bueno. —Dijo alegremente. Tu bebida especial tenía un sabor muy dulce a la vez que refrescante, limpiaba el alma.

Al final no quedó ni un pequeño trozo de comida en los platos. Habíais hablado mucho y las dos llegasteis a conocer mejor a los compañeros de Natsumi. Mientras tú y Erika recogíais los platos los demás se fueron a la cama. Estabas lavando los platos cuando te diste cuenta de que te miraba con una extraña sonrisa pícara.

Tú: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Preguntaste al notar cómo te miraba.

Erika: No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Tú: ¿Dado cuenta de qué?¿De que te quiero matar por dejarme tirada?

Erika: No, de que mi amiguita se ha enamorado.

Tú: ¿QUÉ?

Erika: Oh vamos, te has pasado todo el rato hablando con ese tal Fubuki.

Tú: ¿A si? Pues mira que yo opino lo contrario, la gente con sentido común le llama a eso CONVERSAR Y HACER AMIGOS.

Erika: Ya, claro.

Tú: ¿Y qué hay de ti? Has hablado especialmente más tiempo con Goenji.

Erika: Ay...tú y tu imaginación. —Dijo suspirando, enfadandote aún más.

Tú: Tú y tu novio. —Acabaste de limpiar, te lavaste las manos y te fuiste sin darle tiempo a responderte con un insulto. Subiste a tu habitación y te metiste en la cama, había sido un día muy movido para ti. Mientras dormías soñaste todo el rato con las palabras de Erika.

_Te has pasado todo el rato hablando con Fubuki...con Fubuki..._

**¿Os a gustado? ¿Reviews para esta novata?**


	2. Ir al centro comercial no es turismo

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Me he puesto las pilas para subir el segundo capítulo más rápido, espero que os guste.**

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Level 5 aunque algunos los he creado yo. Si IE me perteneciera Aki estaría casada con Endo, Natsumi con Goenji y Fuyuka no habría conocido al Raimon.**

Ya era un nuevo día desde que los chicos llegaron al Wonder Garden. Aún seguías dormida, el día anterior trabajaste muy duro porque Erika te dejó preparar un festín a ti sola y encima, te había reprochado que te habías enamorado del delantero Fubuki Shiro. Repentinamente te sentiste...húmeda. Abriste los ojos y te despertaste bruscamente. Miraste hacia el otro lado y viste a todos con una cara de preocupación excepto a Erika, quien sostenía un cubo goteando por encima de tu cabeza.

Erika: ¡Buenos días! ¿Has dormido bien? —Tenía un rostro que expresaba felicidad, diversión y despreocupación.

Tú: Tú...—Saliste prácticamente saltando de la cama para darle un buen tortazo a Erika hasta que Natsumi te agarró la muñeca.

Natsumi: Dejalo, ya sabes que siempre es así.

Tú: Hablando de saber...Tú también tenías muy claro que Erika iba a hacerme eso...¿¡Y no la has detenido!? —Te soltaste de Natsumi y ahora empezabas a perseguir a las dos. Para parar toda tu furia se necesitaron a cuatro de los jugadores del Inazuma.

Erika: Cambiate deprisa. Ya que vamos a llevar a los chicos a conocer la ciudad de paso vamos a comprar los materiales que nos ha mandado Madame.

Kido: Ayer hablasteis mucho sobre ella, ¿quién es?

Natsumi: Es una anciana muy amable que lleva este lugar. Antes de que llegáramos nos dijo que era una mansión de su madre, pero después de que muriese decidió quedarse a vivir aquí.

Erika: Como la casa es tan grande las tres veníamos a visitarla cada día y ahora venimos a ayudarla en verano. No la habéis visto estos días porque está ocupada en muchas reuniones con los vecinos.

Natsumi: Cierto, ¿dentro de poco es el festival no?

Haruna: ¿Un festival?

Erika: Sí, es como una fiesta y celebran uno cada año, lo malo es que si vais tiene que ser por parejas ya que hay un concurso a la mejor pareja del barrio. Solo lo celebran cerca de por aquí. —Después de tanta charla tosiste un poco y llamaste la atención de todos.

Tú: ¿Que no se supone que íbamos a salir?

Erika: Pues cambiate rápido.

Tú: Pues salir de mi habitación, no me puedo cambiar con vosotros delante.

Erika: Si si, ya vamos...

Las gerentes y tu amiga salieron corriendo mientras empujaban a los chicos hacia la puerta, la mayoría sonrojados por tu comentario. Después de secarte y cambiarte de ropa bajaste a la calle, todos los demás te estaban esperando y cuando posaron su mirada sobre ti se quedaron hipnotizados. Llevabas un vestido de volantes de color blanco y un cinturón azul claro, tenías el pelo recogido en una coleta con un lazo morado y unas sandalias a juego. Durante el camino miraste desconfiada a Erika, quien se había autoproclamado guía. Después de un rato andando llegasteis a un gran edificio lleno de tiendas de toda clase y sitios para comer, también llamado centro comercial.

Tú: ¿Enserio, este es tu plan?¿Visitar el centro comercial?

Erika: Venga, no importa. Podemos comprar los adornos para el baile y también comer y ver películas y...

Todos: Ya te hemos entendido.

Tu suspiraste e intentaste convencer a los demás.

Tú: En fin...ya que estamos aquí al menos vamos a divertirnos. —Sonreíste y los chicos aceptaron encantados.

Primero fuisteis al cine a ver la recién estrenada película Maléfica. No te iba comer muchas palomitas y solo pediste un refresco de coca cola. Era bastante increíble ver como un grupo de más de 20 personas se sentaban de uno en uno en los asientos. Llenasteis dos filas pero tú y Fubuki os tuvisteis que quedar solos en la última. Erika, quien se había sentado en el asiento enfrente del tuyo se giró y se empezó a reír pícaramente.

Erika: Tienes que aprovechar tu oportunidad Fubuki. —Fubuki la miró extrañado y tú le diste una colleja en la cabeza.

Tú: Cállate que la película va a empezar.

Todos mirábais con atención la película. En cierto punto, no sabías cuál, pudiste adivinar cómo seguiría la historia y te aburriste. Empezaste a mirar con curiosidad a los demás. Natsumi estaba en la misma situación que tú solo que ella miraba todo el rato a Goenji. Al pensar en el delantero de fuego dirigiste tu mirada a Erika quien en algunas escenas de miedo agarraba la mano de Kazemaru, ella no se daba cuenta pero sabías que él sí debido a su cara roja.

Tú: Estaba casi segura de que ella estaba interesada en Goenji, supongo que me equivoqué...—Pensaste

Fubuki: Pst, (TN) —Te sorprendiste mucho pero evitaste gritar, estabas en un cine— ¿Te aburres? Veo que no miras mucho la película.

Tú: Sí, lo que pasa es que he adivinado toda la trama y pierde la emoción.

Fubuki: Igual que yo —Y te sonrió.

Tú: ¿Quieres ver algo interesante de verdad? Mira. —Le fuiste señalando todo lo que veías, Natsumi hipnotizada por Goenji y la tonta de Erika que no se enteraba de que estaba poniendo a Kazemaru en una situación muy comprometida.

Durante el resto de la película estuviste hablando con Fubuki, claro está, con un tono bajo para no molestar. Os llevabais realmente bien. Cuando salisteis todo el mundo empezó a comentar sobre la película. Tú te acercaste a Erika, quien estaba hablando con Kazemaru aunque no comprendía por qué estaba tan rojo.

Tú: Con que al final te has decidido por Kazemaru. —Dijiste con una sonrisa copiando el estilo de ella.

Erika: ¿De qué me hablas? —Tú te reíste mientras Kazemaru se ponía aún más rojo.

Kazemaru: No es necesario que...

Tú: Tranquilo, tiene derecho a saberlo. —Empezaste a hablar con voz muy alta llamando la atención de todos, era la oportunidad de tu venganza— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que había una escena de miedo agarrabas más fuerte la mano de Kazemaru?

Ella se sonrojó y miró a Kazemaru.

Erika: ¿Es...es eso verdad? —Él asintió y ella se puso más nerviosa aún— Pe-perdón.

Kazemaru: No importa. —Todos excepto ellos dos os pusisteis a reír.

Erika: B-bueno, próxima parada, ¡la tienda de adornos del viejo Hubert!

Natsumi y tú: ¡No!¡Por favor!

Goenji: ¿Qué pasa?

Natsumi: Pasa que ese sitio da miedo, y más con el señor Hubert de encargado. Dicen que el lugar está maldito o algo.

Erika: Con maldición o no es la mejor tienda de adornos que hay por aquí cerca. ¡Vamos!

Natsumi: ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?¿No recuerdas que la última vez que fuimos las tres juntas a tí te cayó una alfombra encima? Y estaba aún enrollada. Te diste tan fuerte que te desmayaste y tuvimos que arrastrarte hasta casa.

Erika: ¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Os ignoró y siguió por el camino hacia la tienda.

Tú: ¿Lo veis? —Le decías a los demás mientras la seguíais.

Afortunadamente volvisteis a casa sanos y salvos. A nadie le cayó nada encima excepto a Erika, esta vez fue solo una pelota, desgraciadamente para ti. Después de todo un día de "turismo" os pusisteis a cenar enseguida, todos hablabais de la película hasta que Aki cambió el tema.

Aki: Oye, sobre lo de la fiesta...

Tú: ¿Sí?

Aki: Dijisteis que había que llevar pareja.

Erika: Así es. Pensamos que si queréis conocer mejor este sitio sería bueno que asistierais a la fiesta.

Aki: Pero eso significa que nosotros también tenemos que ir en parejas, ¿no?

Los jugadores del Raimon se miraron los unos a los otros nerviosos.

Haruna: ¿Y vosotras fuisteis también con pareja?

Natsumi: No, nos dejaron pasar porque éramos muy conocidas en todo el lugar y habíamos ayudado mucho pero me parece que este año tenemos que ir por parejas sí o sí.

Erika: Fácil, podemos convencerles de que dejen pasar a la mayoría pero como somos 5 chicas 5 de vosotros vais a ir con nosotras. De pareja.

Tú: Ya lo tenía previsto, elegid, los del mismo color van por pareja. —Sacaste un montón de palitos con la parte coloreada tapada. Los "afortunados" que tenían que ir en pareja erais: Tú y Fubuki, Erika y Kazemaru, Natsumi y Goenji, Aki y Endo y Haruna con Tachimukai.

Aki, Haruna y Natsumi miraron a sus parejas nerviosas al igual que ellos a ellas pero tú y Erika estabais extrañamente calmadas.

Tú: Espero que esta vez no le rompas la mano a Kazemaru. —Vale, ahora la única que estaba calmada y no sonrojada eras tú.

El resto del tiempo evitasteis las conversaciones entre vosotros, o al menos entre los chicos.

Erika: Mañana nos tenemos que levantar todas muy temprano.

Natsumi: ¿Para?

Erika: ¡Está claro!¡Tenemos que comprar ropa nueva para impresionar a los chicos!

Tú: El hecho de que tengas ganas de ligarte a Kazemaru no significa que tengamos que seguirte el juego.

Todas excepto Erika empezasteis a reir pero a pesar de la broma ninguna rechazasteis la idea de ir de compras juntas.

**Fiuuu...¡Capítulo 2 listo! ¿Os gustó? ¿Voy bien? ¿Quereis que pase algo especial? ¿Reviews?**


End file.
